peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mulan Divorces Prince Adam (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Lea Salonga (Mulan) Meanwhile, back in London, Prince Adam and Mulan arrived home from the party and they freed Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Mulan smiled as she turned to Adam. "Adam, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Viper. After all, she's still a teenage snake." At the party, Mulan had a chat with Li Shang, and her new husband agreed to let Viper stay with Pixie and Dixie in the nursery for a while. Adam yawned and said, "Pshaw, Mulan. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Berlioz?" "Oh, of course not." said Berlioz. Then he turned to Toulouse, saying, "Don't you agree, Toulouse?" "I agree!" said Toulouse. "Me too, Toulouse!" said Marie. "Me three, Marie!" Oliver smiled. Mulan opened the door and gasped. Viper was not in her bed. She was gone! And Pixie and Dixie were not in their beds, either. They were gone too! Mulan was panicked. "Viper! Pixie! Dixie! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Mulan was heartbroken and she began to cry. The kittens meowed in sadness and sorrow. Adam felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own adoptive daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Fa Mulan?" Mulan sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Mulan wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Adam that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Adam felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Mulan knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Adam and began to sing: Mulan: There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Trixie began to cry and hugged Ronno, crying. "Oh, there, there, Trixie." Trixie wept bitterly while hugging Ronno, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series